


How To Find a Family - A Guide by Park Jinyoung

by amazemerlinmagi



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, But they're Youngjae's siblings so I may or may not include them a lot, Chef Choi Youngjae, Childhood Trauma, Confused Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Families of Choice, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Instagram, JYP is a Jerk, K-pop References, M/M, Not Beta Read, Producer Im Jaebum | JB, Rapper Jackson Wang, Seugli and Wonwoo are here too, Social Media, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Twitter, Writer Park Jinyoung (GOT7), he lowkey has no idea why they are all here, thats a lie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazemerlinmagi/pseuds/amazemerlinmagi
Summary: Jinyoung is a writer who writes a magical detective James Bond person for a living and lives alone in huge mansion with the occasional visit from his jerk of uncle because of his parent's passing.The jerk of an uncle happens to be JYP who hits him with a door before he even greets Jinyoung and Jinyoung is taken care of by Jaebum, who is a producer at JYP.Jackson Wang is a rapper from China who his having a little bit of a midlife crisis and decides the best thing he can do is pack up and go to China to have Jaebum produce his next song.Youngjae is a celebrity chef who is only used to giving affection and not receiving it and meets Jackson on a variety show.BamBam and Yugyeom are two popular, high school senior, Youtube stars living that "Young and Rich Lifestyle" and meet Youngjae at one of his many restaurants.Mark Tuan is an accidental Instagram famous celebrity, who is misunderstood and assumed to be an LA Gangster when really he's just an insecure Taiwanese-American international student who happens to meet the Young and Rich superstars when they shoot one of their vlogsJinyoung apparently deals with the chaos that ensues when they all find each other. (Might not continue this)
Relationships: BamBam & Choi Youngjae & Im Jaebum & Kim Yugyeom & Park Jinyoung & Mark Tuan & Jackson Wang, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	How To Find a Family - A Guide by Park Jinyoung

Jinyoung didn’t like people. 

Interacting with people was stupid. People, in general, were stupid. They were unpredictable, they would do stupid things for stupid reasons. Which is the reason why he never interacted with real people, it would just make problems. 

That’s why currently Jinyoung was writing something to express his current frustration.

_“Jun Ho walked into the club and stuck the rune talisman on his vest._

_As he entered the club, he was blinded by the flashing multicolored lights. It looked like a normal second rate nightclub with girls in tight dresses and alcohol everywhere but he knew there was something seedy about this place. There was a feeling in the air._

_He looked around and slowly made his way to the bar. None of them gave the look of a magical creature yet but no one knew what would come up. After all, sometimes there may be monsters that have yet to be unmasked._

_As he approached carefully he bumped into a girl. She gave off a smell, the smell of_ _cigarettes_ _lilac_ _magic_ _dfjadsoitonvja”_

Jinyoung slammed his fingers randomly on the keyboard. This was the fifth time he had rewritten the club scene yet it still wasn’t perfect. It wasn’t up to the Park Jinyoung style and he didn’t know what was wrong.

Even writing people was hard. Granted, it wasn’t as hard as interacting and the control and unpredictableness were nice. With each character, everything was planned just as he liked it. He knew exactly how this scene would go, it would be just like his last books in his usual pattern. Jun Ho meets a girl, she is a unique personality who somehow falls for Jun Ho because he is a package with his looks and smarts and they work out to solve the mystery. 

Jinyoung was a writer. A famous one at that. He wrote a lot of works and his most recent one was the 4th book of his series “Lonely Magic” about a magical detective named Jun Ho who solves a different case each time, each with a different girl and had subtle romance. Like a weird James Bond, except he’s Korean, and magical, and a detective and not a secret agent.

He already knew how this scene was going to go with the girl being Ryeo Won and the gang leader’s daughter and she and Jun Ho would take down the drug dealing business with the help of her fighting skills and patience. A girl who was not unpredictable because she knew what she wanted and guided, that was the perfect girl. But it was hard to type. It didn’t feel right. But it was what he always wrote and the readers loved it but somehow...it just felt wrong. 

He pushed himself away from his desk and decided to take a break as people, really _a_ person, would be coming around, and by a person, he meant his uncle who was coming to visit for his monthly “checkup”. Gah, the infamous JYP was coming.

Has he mentioned he hated people?

As he reached into his pantry for his cinnamon sticks, he pondered on another way to approach that dreaded scene. His mind is somewhere else even when his body was automatically doing his usual routine of taking a hot chocolate packet, filling a mug of it with milk, and microwaving it. He leaves his zone when the microwave goes off at the same time the doorbell rings. When the latter sound is heard, he grabs the hot chocolate from the microwave tightly. 

The fresh cup heats up his hand but Jinyoung ignores it and dips his cinnamon stick in it then puts it into his mouth. He inhales the strong taste then leans his head back and exhales it and feels the hot air come from his mouth. His grip loosens on the mug and slowly he makes his way to the door, preparing himself. He approaches the door when he hears a distinct ringing noise and he speeds up but he’s too late. The door swings open and Jinyoung feels pain.

He drops his mug and cinnamon stick and hears the sound of it breaking and the steaming hot chocolate spreads everywhere, including his foot. He cradles his face and feels the immense pain coming from his nose and the burning of his foot. 

“Since when did you have a key,” he forces out as he squats on the ground. He looks up and sees the blurry figure JYP, his uncle holding a key with a bored expression.

“Since last week,” his uncle snaps “I had my assistant make me one.” Jinyoung hears the sound of his uncle plopping down on the living room couch.

“Get up, Junior, I’m not going to be here for long. And close the door please.” He says with that same bored tone and Jinyoung hears him snap,“It’s not that bad. I just hit you with a door.”

Jinyoung slowly got up from his squatting position as the tears cleared up from his eyes. He sharply turned around at JYP and sat on the couch across from him. “I told you to not call me Junior," he grumbles.

His uncle waves his hand as he starts furiously typing on his phone as Jinyoung blankly stares at him. “Oh,” he says looking up from whatever he had been doing and looking behind Jinyoung, “One of my producers is standing in the doorway.” He snaps at Jinyoung to get his attention. Then gives him a look.

Jinyoung doesn’t want to. He hates people. Especially new people.

JYP gives another look and a smile. And another snap.

Jinyoung groans and gets up to deal with it and raises his eyebrows at the very out of place looking man in this gated, mansion filled neighborhood. He sizes the man up. He looks very baggy with baggy green sweatpants, a baggy black shirt, and baggy eye bags. He was wearing a bucket hat and what really stood out was an anti eyebrow piercing on his high cheekbones. All in all, he looked like a very tired manly man who looked like he had a lot of other things to do that wasn’t appearing in a neighborhood where it was common for a man with a button-up shirt and shiny shoes to come out driving an imported car. 

But who was Jinyoung to judge? He had just gotten hit by a door in this kind of neighborhood by his own uncle. As Jinyoung looked at him, the man got slowly more and more uncomfortable under his gaze.

“Umm,” the baggy man started, “I just need to talk to JYP-sunbaenim for a second is he-- wait are you bleeding?” The dude rushed into the house as Jinyoung touched his face and found that his nose was in fact bleeding.

The man stared intently at the bleeding nose.

Jinyoung stared in shock from the escalated situation when the baggy man seemed to have snapped out of it and retreated. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a _handkerchief?_ That manly man carried a handkerchief on him? Unexpected. Does not fit what he first perceived of him. Jinyoung did not like that. He was handed the handkerchief then gently grabbed by the shoulders, turned him around, then led him back to his seat.

“You should sit up, lean forward a little,” he instructed. Jinyoung did as he was told. He actually knew what to do. More unpredictableness. “Use your thumb and index finger to pinch your nose and umm stay like that for a few minutes. I have something to ask JYP-sunbaenim, I’ll come back to check up on you. Just hold on for a moment please, it’s pretty important.”

The man then turned to his uncle who had returned to playing on his phone. JYP looked up annoyed as the baggy producer man started to play song after song which was rejected after listening to a few seconds of it. The man grew frustrated until JYP finally accepted it.

The baggy man turned back to him. “Has the bleeding stopped?” he asked.

Jinyoung nodded.

The man nodded back and said, “Good. Well, make sure not to agitate it again. I’m Jaebum, sorry for not introducing myself, I work at JYP.”

Jinyoung nodded again.

“Anyways,” he stood up then bowed at Jinyoung, then bowed at JYP, “Sorry for intruding.” Then he speeds up and walks out of the house and closes the door gently behind him.

JYP looks at him, blinks, then snaps his fingers at Jinyoung again. 

“That was Jaebum, a producer at my company.” As if it explained everything about why he was here.

JYP then begins to get up. “Ok, I’ve done my job of making sure you haven’t killed yourself. I’ll be on my way.”

He walks away and stretches and Jinyoung swears he hears him muttering about this being such a pain. JYP snaps his fingers. “Ah right Junior, your agent told me to tell you to finish your next chapter soon.” Then he goes out.

Jinyoung lay down and stared at the bloodied handkerchief in his hand. Then he turns and stares at the mug shards and what was left of his hot chocolate and cinnamon sticks.

He picks up a pillow and screams into it. Jinyoung hated people. Especially the snappy ones.


End file.
